


(Maybe not so) Little Angel

by MooToMoon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel leedo, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Seoho, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, i can't write smut, seodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooToMoon/pseuds/MooToMoon
Summary: There were a few things is life Geonhak absolutely could not stand.He was good at blocking stuff out usually, except for the fact that there was just one thing, one being, that had been itching it's way under his skin and been pushing his every nerve, and it bugged him that even though he have tried, there was just no way of ignoring the other.-----English is not my first language, so just a heads up!
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Irked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep so it's probably a mess.  
> First chapter is short, other is much longer!

There were a few things is life Geonhak absolutely could not stand.  
He was usually a pretty chill man and was okay with most of the things that surrounded him, although all of the years he had been alive, had made him an expert when it came to blocking certain stuff out. It was a must to keep his sanity intact since there was these few peeves he had gathered throughout the years.But yeah, a few hundreds of years of being alive had made it easy for him to filter those stuff out, his mind trained on not paying attention to them or actually blocking them out.

That’s why it irked him, he was good at blocking stuff out usually, except for the fact that there was just one thing, one being, that had been itching it's way under his skin and been pushing his every nerve, and it bugged him that even though he have tried, there was just no way of ignoring the other.

Geonhak didn't know what the hell the others deal was. Okay yeah they came from different realms. Geonhak from the bright healing heavenly side whilst the other came from the dark, miserable side. Angel and a demon. They were bound to be enemies, they were wired to hate each other and that was the way it had been for thousands of years. 

But now the two sides had been a standstill for a long time which had landed in an temporary truce, all because of the last war between the two which had almost wiped out both of them.

But the deal with the demon was that he had almost set his sight on annoying the angel whenever they had crossed paths in the human world. Always walking around like he owned the place, always talking back and simply just been doing whatever he could to annoy the shit out of Geonhak. He tried not to react to the others taunts or remarks, knowing that it was exactly that the other wanted. He wanted to rile him up and wanted to see him lose his composure and Geonhak had managed quite well at keeping a stoic posture, but sometimes, god, it has gotten to that point where he was burning from the inside, the rage ripping at him to a point where he from time to time couldn’t hold back.

That resulted in Seohos face splitting in to an triumphant smirk, his whole being gleeing over seeing the angels more dark side as he continued taunting him. When that seam ripped open the demon only continued with his snide remarks until the angel had to hold himself back, eventually leaving the place when he felt himself almost breaking. 

Geonhak swore that if there wasn't a truce going on between the two sides, he would have ripped the others smirk off of his face a long time ago.

It was a cool summers day down in the human world. The sun was up and the clouds on the sky were floating around like bundled up cotton balls, the wind blowing just enough to tune down the warmth of the sun. The people of the town was enjoying their day, moving around and going to work, shopping, basking in the sun and so on.

Geonhak and his team was sent to roam around their specified area of the day and was meant to observe the town, making sure that everything looked okay and to make sure there weren't any other types of creatures roaming around trying to sabotage. There had been a few instances before when a few demons that had rebelled against the system, sending out locked up monsters to attack the people and having their own fun as they had tried bringing a few people down.

They had been stopped pretty quickly so the truce had not been affected at all. But they had been extra cautious after that since there had been a huge sum of demons that had opposed to the standstill and wanted the war between the two sides to blossom up again. 

The team had splitted up and Geonhak was roaming around alone all over the town, stopping to stare at a few humans here and there, smiling a little at their obliviousness of the creatures and danger that actually lurked in the hidden. It was for the better anyways, he didn't want to know what kind of panic that would erupt if they knew the truth about what was going on.

"Aww, look who we have here", he heard a familiar snarling voice come from somewhere behind him, "little pawn doing daddy's work huh? Must be fun", the other continued with an condescending tone.

Geonhak turned around and stared at the man who was sitting on a balcony railing, one leg propped under the other, black and red striped hair almost falling into his eyes that were lined with black eyeshadow. He had a cocky smile on his face as he looked into the others eyes, inferiority radiating off of him. The angel who already knew too well how the others personality was, was already tired by the demons presence. 

"What a good boy you are", the other continued in a voice that made it sound like he was talking with a little child. Geonhak could feel his insides warming up, annoyance bringing it's way up to the surface.

"Don't you have anything better to do?", He huffed out before he started moving away. He could hear a whoosh behind him, knowing that the demon was following him. 

"Not since the truce, no", the other said with a genuine annoyed tone of voice, a small fog of black surrounding him.

"So you spend your time annoying us instead, time well spent", the angel let out with a roll of his eyes, suddenly not being the biggest fan of the truce either if it meant that the demon would be popping up around him all the time.

"No, just annoying you", Seoho smiled. Geonhak stopped in his tracks and looked at the male, studying the others face that was looking back with a wicked smile.

"Why? Can't you go annoy one of your underlings or something?"

Seohos lips formed into a smirk before he licked his lips, a motion Geonhaks own eyes automatic was drawn too.

"I could", he shrugged," But they're not as fun to annoy as you are", he continued, "they're not as pure and weak like you, following nimbly orders to satisfy daddy dearest like a little pawn". Seoho smiled and cocked his head to the side as he scrunched up his nose,"you're just …" he continued before he looked the other up and down, "such a suck up".

Geonhak could feel the anger flare inside of him and the others words, he was looking down on him, pitying him and making it seem like he always has this natural "calmness" over him. Making sure the humans were safe and okay from the demons was not being a suck up for fuck sake!

"So you follow me around because I'm a suck up? Doesn't sound very nice to me". Geonhak let out with a steady voice and a calm demeanor, not wanting to egg the other on and let him know that he had gotten under his skin even more.

"Oh, but it is", Seoho said with a glee, "you're not the dominant type which makes you easy to control", he laughed out, more evilly than cheerfully, making the hair at the angles neck stand up. His ears starting to ring as his anger had picked up at full force, jaw tightening and his hand balling up into fists on the side.

"Having an angel at once mercy is something we all want", the demon smiled, "since you're not that high and mighty as you all want to believe and, truth be told, you can never compare to the likes of us. We will never let someone control us".

"Yet here you are, following orders from the guy downstairs", Geonhak finally retorted with. Not being able to keep quiet.

Seoho only let out a small laugh at that as he shook his head. "We're not following any orders, little angel", he snarled. The pet name making Geonhak scrunch his face up in a look of disgust.

"In fact we've just been keeping it on the down low for a while", he continued with a wicked smile and making the angel feel uneasy. "All you gotta know is that we don't bend for anyone, like you goody two shoes does".

Just as Geonhak was going to say something, he felt his team calling out to him, telling everyone to meet up before heading back up to their realm. He knew that the demon knew what was going on as his familiar smirk had returned on his face as it was pointing out exactly what he had been talking about, before he disappeared into the darkness.

Geonhak made his way back to his team in a bad mood with the image of Seohos face in his head and his infuriating smirk he had sported.

He wanted nothing more than to wipe that fucking smug expression off of his face


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me I haven't written smut in like 6 years so I'm rusty af

It had been a couple of days now since his last interaction with the demon, glad over the fact that he had been able to be alone without the other bugging him. The interaction from the day before still having left a sour feeling, annoyance still gnawing inside of him as the image of the others smirking face kept popping up in his head making him mad all over again.

When he was down at the human world once again he had half expected the other to pop up like he had usually done, ready to insult the angel and whatever it was he was doing at that moment. But that didn't happen and he was free from the others presence a couple of days after that as well. A nice change for once.

He was roaming around another area alone once again as per instructed by the bigger one up top, this time at night though which was nice. The mostly empty streets was calming to him as the light of the street lamps were lighting up the roads in a comforting way, the crisp air of the night making him feel relaxed.

He marvelled in the feeling for a while, not being able to experience this where he lived as it was bright lights and a clear sky surrounding him all the time. The angled smiled a little and felt a surge of joy rise in him as he continued his route. The feeling being short-lived though.

"Missed me?", He heard the familiar voice of the demon call out to him, making him jump at the sudden noise before he tilted his head and stared at the boy in front of him.

Seoho only tsk and made a disgusted face at that, "such a scaredy cat and you're the only protecting the humans?", he scoffed before shaking his head. "Pathetic".

The angel didn't want to admit that he was, maybe perhaps, a bit glad to see the others face after such a long time again.

"Couldn't you have kept staying away from me, like, forever?"

The demon turned his head at that, a thoughtful expression on his face. Geonhak only rolled his eyes because he already knew what the other was going to say before the other replied with a 'no'. Of course not.

"I see that you're still following orders like a good boy, not that I would have expected anything else really"

And there he was back on his bullshit, Geonhak thought, starting belittling him once again like he always did. Honestly though right now, he was fucking tired of it.

"I honestly can't imagine a position where you have to do everything someone else tells you to", Seoho shrugged, "what a thrilling life you have there".

The anger that had built up in side of him from their latest interaction edged itself up again, doubling on the annoying feeling he already had contracted during these couple of minutes. It only made him tighten his jaw in frustration before the looked at the other boy with a stone cold expression on his face, done with whatever snide remark the other was going to continue with.

"Listen", he started with a harsh voice, his demeanor breaking by the second, "I-".

But before he could continue the other let out a small laugh at him as he continued walking, turning around to stare back at him.

"Why the hell should I listen to you", he said as he pointed a finger at the other, face turned in a mocking expression, "little angel boy?".

"I don't listen to whatever weaklings like you have to say", Seoho said as he shook his head, "really though why should I ta-".

He never go to finish his sentence as he felt a heavy weight collide onto him, moving him a couple of yards away in a lightning speed before he crashed against a hard wall, taking his breath away at the impact. The night sky was no longer over him, instead he was surrounded by darkness in what seemed to be a warehouse. 

Geonhak had finally snapped. His anger had taken over him as the demon had continued and something had taken over him, making him see red and made him jump the other boy with a force so hard he didn't realise they had practically ended up on the other side of the town.

He stared at the annoying creature in front of him when they had finally stopped, his arm pressed at the others chest as he was pinning him to the wall, his breathing was heavy and his face turned into a scowl. 

It took a few moments for Seoho to catch his breath after the collision, head throbbing from where it has been hit before he let out a laugh at the man in front of him. Smirking at the others crumbling composure. 

"Wow, little angel actually has some strength in him," he said with grin ,"who would have thought".

Geonhak stared at him and once again getting annoyed at the pet name. It must have shown on his face as the other raised an eyebrow at him, smirk growing on his face.

"You know if you wanted me up against the wall, all you had to do was ask", Seoho smiled, "by you'd never be the balls for that, now would you", he continued as he leaned forward, his breath ghosting over the angles face.

This irked Geonhak more and made him remove his arm from the others chest, instead moving it to the others head as he grabbed his hair and yanked it back. The others head smacking against the wall and making him let out a painful groan. 

"Can you just shut the fuck up!", He growled out, eyes boring in to the others who were practically all blacked out, staring at him with an intensity that sent a shiver down Geonhaks spine.

"You're so fucking annoying, always getting on my nerves and I'm fucking sick of it and your snide remarks", he continued as he grabbed the others hair in a tighter grip. This only elicited another laugh from the other.

"The little angel finally snapped", Seoho said as he lifted one of his hands, patting Geonhak on the cheek twice, "good boy, it's bad to keep all the anger inside of you, you know".

The demon moved away from the wall, ready to walk away when the other pushed him back towards it, trapping him against it with his whole body. Geonhak was practically shaking with anger at this point.

The other only raised one of his eyebrow in an challenging way, amused by the angel. "What, wanna let something else out of your chest while you're at it?", he said as he licked his bottom lip, making Geonhaks eyed dart down towards them, following the movement of the others tongue. 

Seoho only stared at him when he noticed the other glancing down, waiting to see what the other would do. But nothing happened.

"Yeah that's what I thought", Seoho said as he smirked at him, and Geonhak was sick of that specific curve the others face. Seoho put his hand on his chest, ready to push him away as he let out a sigh, "angels are such a disappointment to all o-".

"Shut the fuck up", Geonhak once again let out.

Seoho looked at him again and rolled his eyes, "didn't I tell you already that I won't liste-hnnggg!" he groaned, hands automatically clutching on to the angles shirt in a tight grip, his eyes snapping shut as his head lolled back against the wall.

Geonhak had slid his leg between the others before he had pushed his thigh up against the others crotch, one of his hand places on the others hip in a vice grip.

"I told you to shut up", he let out with a demanding voice, his tone had dropped down a few octaves making it even deeper than it already was.

Seoho, to his surprise, had gone completely quiet, tongue darting out to lick his lips once again. Geonhak only stared at the movement again, something inside him stirring when he saw those lips glisten with the others saliva on them.

The demon opened his eyes and looked at him, his trademark smirk was nowhere to be seen. Instead his face was marked with a faint blush creeping its way onto his cheeks and his cocky demeanor disappearing. It was a sight the angel had to admit he enjoyed.

Just as Seoho was going to open his mouth to speak, Geonhak pushed his leg even more against the other, his hand on the demons hip tightening as he dragged him closer, creating friction that made Seoho let out another whine before he bit his lower lip and automatically bucked his hips. 

Geonhak could feel the semi hardness the other was starting to sport pressing up against his leg. His own dick coming alive at the sensation from the face the other was making, not to mention the sound he had let out.

"What, no snide remark to retort with?", The angel asked, his turn to curve his mouth into a smirk. The other looked at him through lust ridden eyes, his breath a bit shaky as he tried to compose himself. Geonhak couldn't allow that, so instead he slowly started grinding in to the other, watching the cocky demon take in a shaky breath before it elicited in a small moan.

And Geonhak had to admit that in that moment, seeing Seoho like that, he lost all sense of rational thinking.

He started grinding against the other more rapidly and with more force, changing his position so that their cocks were lined up against each other, creating a glorious sensation that spread its way all throughout him. Both of them were starting to pant heavily, breaths ragged and moans escaping, echoing around them as the grinding became more desperate until it wasn't enough anymore.

Geonhak wanted more, needed more. He wanted to see the demon crumble beneath him, turn him into a total mess. But most of all he wanted to make him beg. 

He removed his hand from the others hair, hand moving down towards his face before it rested on his cheek. Thumb coming down to Seohos lips as he traced them, all swollen from being bitten down on and god, Geonhak wanted to taste them. 

All of this was wrong in so many ways, they both knew that. But in this moment none of the seemed to care about it and Geonhak moved his head forward, mouth colliding unto the others in a hard kiss. He grinded against the other again, making him gasp and took this chance to stick his tongue inside the demons mouth, exploring every inch of it as he took control.

Seoho only moaned into his mouth, one of his hands coming up to rest on his side as the other made its way up to grab his neck, finger diggin in to his hair as he pressed his body closer upon the other.

The makeout session came to a stop when they both felt their lungs had started to burn, saliva dripping down their chins as they broke apart. Geonhak practically swooned over how disheveled the other looked. Hair all messy, eyes lidded, cheeks filled with a blush and his lips swollen and red. It was a look he liked a lot. 

He moved away from the man in front of him, making the other let out a dissatisfied grunt as the friction and warmth disappeared from his personal space. The angel smiled a bit at that as he took in the others full form, eyes focusing on the tent that was very much apparent in the others pants. He himself was rocking a pretty hard one himself, the tightness of his pants becoming too uncomfortable for him.

Seoho was still standing there by the wall, looking at him with uncertainty as he tried to keep his legs from giving up under him, wiping away the saliva from his chin. The other boy stared at him for a few seconds before he turned his eyes down towards his shirt, tilting his head before he looked back up at the other.

“Take it off”, was all he let out with a gravelly voice, making the black haired boy stare at him with a raised eyebrow, “take it off”, he said again, voice more demanding as he took one step closer. Seoho looked at him for a while before slowly raising his arms, taking the hems of his shirt in his hands and dragging it over his head. Geonhak stared at the others exposed torso. It was well defined with a few cuts and scars here and there, other than that his skin looked smooth, pale and well, pretty gorgeous. 

He smiled at the other before he glanced down at the others pants, lifting an eyebrow as he licked his lips. Seoho knew what he wanted him to do and he probably would have put up more of a resistance if it weren’t for the fact that the way the angel looked at him turned him on more that he’d ever like to admit. Also he did like to put on a show once in a while, so he complied and started buttoning up his pants.  
Before he started pulling them down, Geonhak shook his head at him, making him stop his movements, “underwear too”, the other said with a smirk plastered on his face. 

The angel could see that the black haired boy was getting annoyed now, but to his surprise he did what he was asked, soon enough that cocky brat was standing stark naked in front of him. Geonhak drank up every inch of the others body, eyes roaming all over his figure as he felt his own dick jump at the sight.

He took one step closer, noting the faint blush that had crep upon the others face at being exposed, before he opened his mouth. “Turn around, hands against the wall”, he demanded, tone steady and clear despite the fact that he was breathing hard from the arousal that crowded him. The demon was opening his mouth, ready to fight against it when the other let out a low “now”, making him let out a huff of annoyance before he did what the angel said.  
Geonhak ogled the others ass before he walked up to him, putting one hand on the others hip before he leaned forward, mouth next to his ear.

“Good boy”, he mumbled before he patted the others cheek. This made the demon flare up in anger, head whipping to the side with a snarl on his face. Geonhak took that moment to press his mouth upon the other before he took a hold of the others hips to grind his clothed member against the others ass. Seoho moaned at the contact, knees buckling as he pressed his ass against the other, craving more than what he was getting. The blonde haired boy was not going to give him what he wanted just yet though, instead he moved one of his hands up, scraping his fingernails against the others skin as he made his way up towards the others chest. When his hand was where he wanted it, he grabbed the others nipple and tweaked it, making Seoho let out a low whine.

Geonhak kept rutting against the other, hand going back and forth between the pink buds and absolutely drowning in all of the lewd noises that were coming out from the others mouth. His own had started licking down the black haired boys neck, nipping and biting down here and there as his hand abandoned the others nipple and started travelling down his stomach. He never touched Seoho where he knew he craved it, his hand only scraping and caressing his lower abdomen, so close yet so far away to the sensitive area.

“Ughh, come on”, the demon whined as he let out a flurry of ragged breaths. Geonhak stopped all of his movements once again before circling his arm around the others waist, pulling him flush against his chest, “what was that?”, he mumbled in to the others ear.

Seoho only shivered at the others deep voice. “Come. On!”, he lashed out, ass pushing against the others crotch to show him what he meant. It only made Geonhak tighten his grip on the others hip, stopping him from moving against him.  
“Come on what?”, he asked, amusement apparent in his voice, “I don’t know what you want unless you tell me”. 

He could see Seohos jaw tighten at that as he clammed up, eyes closing in annoyance and frustration. The angle moved his hand down the others hip and down towards his plump ass before grabbing it, making the other let out a ragged breath.  
When he still wasn’t saying a word Geonhak rubbed his fingers together, making a sticky substance appear on them as he backed away just enough to be able to see the others ass clearly. 

He removed his other hand from the demons hip, bringing it down to his ass before grabbing both his cheeks, spreading them. The cool air hitting his sensitive area made Seoho hiss as he arched his back, forearms moving to rest on the wall before him. Geonhak stared at the action with a swell of pride coming over him before he moved one of his lubed up fingers to grace at the others entrance. The angel licked his lips at the sight before him as he teased the others hole and making the other squirm. He had to admit that this whole process was a bit of torture for himself as well as his own erection was starting to get painful in his stained pants. 

So without a warning, he slid one finger inside the other right up to his knuckle and started wiggling it around. Seoho let out a low moan at the intrusion, hand balling up to fists against the wall as the man behind him started moving the finger in and out. 

One was soon replaced with two and shortly after a third one had entered, making the demon moan out in satisfaction as the fingers filled him up. Geonhak loved the sound that was erupting from the other, turning him on even more than he already was as it egged him on. He started moving his fingers with a more vigor, scissoring them and pushing them in and out harder before twisting them until he hit the right spot.

“Fuuuuck!”, Seoho half screamed, half moaned as the felt the tumble of nerves spread an arousing feeling of electricity through him, “right there, fucking hell! Don’t stop!” he let out between his moans, back arching and head rolling forwards to rest on the wall. Geonhak let out a low moan as well before he leaned forward and started sucking on the demons neck, biting down harder than he had done before and leaving marks behind. It only made Seoho let out appreciative whines. 

After a few minutes of Geonhak fucking him with his fingers, he noticed how the other was struggling to keep himself upright, his legs had started shaking from holding himself up and had now started bucking. The angel removed his fingers from the others ass, making Seoho let out a sound of dissatisfaction at the process, before he put an arm around his waist and moved him over to a place on the floor where a thick fluffy mat was placed.

“Get down”, was all he managed to gruff out. Seoho who was becoming weak in his legs did as he said without complaining, satisfied to finally rest his sore thighs. Geonhak pushed the other down head first towards the mat before bringing his hips up as he spread the others cheeks once again. 

“More”, the other rasped out, “‘s not enough”, he breathed out. The angel knew what he meant but leaned over the others body, face close to the others before one of his hands grabbed the others cheek, turning his head to look at him.

“More what?”, he asked as he feigned ignorance, looking at the other with a confused face and furrowed brows. “Don’t play dumb little angel”, the other spat out, frustration rolling over him. Geonhak pursed his lips in a tight line as he stared at him, eyebrow raised as his eyes locked with Seoho. Without breaking eye contact with the other, his hand went back to the others ass before he pushed a lone single digit inside, moving it at an excruciating slow pace. 

Seoho made a face at that was a mix between pleasure and agitation. Geonhak only kept teasing him with that one digit, slowly moving it in and out, twisting it around and getting so close to the others prostate. He kept gracing it here and there, not fully hitting it to give the other the full pleasure, his other hand sneaking around the others waist to start playing with his nipples.

The demon was a mess, breathing coming out all ragged, groaning whenever Geonhak graced his prostate. It was getting too much for him and he couldn't wait any longer. 

“Hnnngg, just fuck me already!”, he half demanded, turning his head towards the other with a scowl on his face, clearly not satisfied at the others teasing. Geonhak let out a sigh before shaking his head, clicking his tongue at the other. 

“You demons, always so rude”, Geonhak said as he stopped his movements, “can never ask nicely, can you?”. At that the other rolled his eyes at him, ready to snap back when the other shoved another finger inside of him, hitting his prostate dead on. The angel bent down and started licking and biting on the demons ear, his other hand lowering as he left feathery touches on the tip of the others neglected cock. Seoho jolted at the feeling, letting out a groan.

“Enough”, he rasped out, “enough with the teasing. Put your dick in me already will you!”, he half cried out. The angel only smiled against the other side, nipping at his neck before he let out a solid “No”. He started pushing his finger inside of the black haired boy with a faster pace, his other hand slowly dragging down the length of the other and making him buck his hips. Searching for more friction.

Seoho growled at the other, face twisted up in pleasure at the same time he was feeling like he was going insane every time his prostate got jabbed, the feeling of the others hand on his cock not enough. 

“Please”, he let out with a whine, voice laced with desperation as he buried his head in the mat. Too embarrassed to look up at the other. “Please... please just fuck me”, he cried out.

Geonhak could feel his whole body shake at the plea, his breath getting ragged at the others needy voice as he begged him. He quickly removed his fingers from the other as he moved away, positioning himself behind the other before buttoning down his pants and letting his cock finally spring free. He was the hardest he had ever been in his life, the precum leaking from his tip as he grabbed his shaft, stroking it a few times and marvelled at the feeling as he spread his precum all over his dick. 

He grabbed the others hips and rubbed his fingers together, conjuring more of the sticky substance as he spread it on his dick to lubricated it before positioning the head at the others entrance, “Tell me again what you said? Your voice was too muffled because of the mat just now”. 

Geonhak smirked a little since he knew that Seoho was very much aware of the fact he had hear him the first time. The demon lifted his head and turned it to look at him over his shoulder, hair sticky against his forehead, eyes all glossy from unshed tears and face all flushed. The angel had to admit that he looked pretty gorgeous like that.

“Please, fuck me”. 

Geonhak looked at him with a smirk on his face, satisfied at the others compliance, “a demon begging, that’s something you don’t see everyday”. He chuckled a little before staring down at the others entrance and finally pushing inside of the other in one swift moment, bottoming out all at once.

Seohos voice hitched at the sudden intrusion, mind going blank at the others cock filling him up, making him arch his back even more. Geonhaks eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head the moment he entered the other, the warm tightness of Seoho surrounding him felt so fucking good. It only took a few second before he pulled back and rammed in to the other in a hard thrust making the both of them moan out in pleasure.

He started moving in a steady pace, hands gripping on tightly on the others hips as he pushed him back towards him. Geonhak was pretty sure that the demon would be left with bruises on his sides after this, not something he was opposed to. 

Soon enough he had started moving his hips faster, harder against the other and making him breathe out a flurry of curse words. Moans getting louder and more desperate as he pushed back against the others cock. He was completely under the angels power and Geonhak loved it.

“How does it feel, getting bent over and fucked by a goody two shoes angel huh?”, Geonhak rasped out in between breaths, his own head spinning with pleasure as he grabbed the others hair and yanked his head up, “though you didn’t bend down for anyone”. 

Seoho was too lost in his own high with the feeling of the other inside of him. He only let out a small ah as his hair was yanked, “s-so good”, he let escape from his lips in a mumble. It was barely a whisper but Geonhak had heard it nonetheless. He kept pounding in to the other for a while before changing his position and pushing inside the other with a hard thrust, eliciting a loud cry that escape from the other.

“Fuck! Right there!”, he screamed out, his voice getting more desperate and ragged as Geonhak started abusing his prostate. “Don’t stop”, the other ranted over and over, eyes rolling back in his head. One of his arms moved from where they supported his weight and made their way down towards his own chest, hand reaching out towards his all too hard dick that was hanging between his legs. 

Geonhak saw what he was doing and immediately yanked his hand away and brought it behind his back, keeping it locked in place. “No touching!”, he growled out as he stilled his movements, cock still buried deep in to the other and twitching at the walls that was clenching around him.

Seoho let out a strangled noise before he started moving his hips against him, desperation rolling off of him. “Fuck, fine I’m sorry. Just don’t stop”, he begged. Geonhak stared down at the other, chest heaving up and down as he tried his best not to move, letting the other fuck himself on his cock.

“Please move”, the other cried out, his free hand gripping the carpet as he started grinding more vigorously,” please Geonhak”. 

At the sound of his own name rolling out from the others lips, he completely lost his last ounce of restraints. He had never heard something so satisfying in his life and it made him let out a low growl from his chest,a power of dominance surging through him.

He brought the others hand back up next to the other as he bent over him, changing his stance before he started fucking in to the other. His hips moved in rapid movements, thrusting in to the other as hard as he could and loving the feeling of being buried inside the other. Loving the fact that it was him who had turned the otherwise cocky demon into a moaning mess beneath him.

They were both completely lost at the feelin of each other, all the frustration and banter building up to this intense moment and it was amazing.

“G-Geonhak, I’m gonna..”, he heard the demon pant out, his breathing getting more ragged by the minute as he felt the others hole clench around him. Geonhak couldn’t say much as he himself was on the brink, the tightening feeling at the bottom of his abdomen getting tighter and building up. He only nodded his head against the others neck, licking down and biting down at his ear before he mumbled out a gruff “come for me, Seoho”. And so the boy did.

He screamed out his name as his orgasm hit him, his whole body shaking at the intensity of it as his cum drenched the carpet beneath him. Geonhak kept thrusting into him as he felt the others ass clench down on his dick as he came, making the angels own orgasm tip over as he emptied his seed inside of the other. Groaning in to the others shoulder.

Geonhak stayed on top of the other as they tried catching their breath, still lost at the feeling of their intense orgasm. After a few moments the angel pulled out with a groan, moving away before he sat down and rested against the wall with his eyes closed. Seoho let out a whine at the empty feeling before he rolled to the side and laid down on the carpet, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he felt his whole body ache. 

“I did not think you had that in you”.

The angel opened his eyes and looked the other over. Bruises had started to form on the others hips and on the hand he had been holding behind his back, his neck filled with red spots and a few bitemarks here and there. It made him feel a surge of pride at the others dishevelled form. 

“And I did not think you would turn out to be such a begging mess”, Geonhak retorted with a smug smile on his face. Seoho lifted himself up to look at the other, face unreadable as he looked him over, a small red tint covering his cheeks before he looked away with embarrassment laced over him.

After a few seconds Seoho turned to look at him before standing up, groaning as he felt the others cum drip out if his ass and rolling down his thighs. Geonhak licked his lips at that as his face turned into a blissed expression, a sense of possession overcoming him as he looked at the other rubbing a hand at his back.

“I guess I can’t call you little angel anymore”, Seoho remarked with his scrunched up face as his eyes glanced down, zooming in on the others crotch. Geonhak only smirked at that. “I’ll have to come up with something else until next time”. 

Geonhak looked up at him with a confused expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed as he moved to stand up, “next time?”. 

Seoho was now fully dressed and clean as he stretched out his stiff limbs, head rolling around to ease the tension in his neck, “oh yeah”, he said with a small smile, “It took me a long time to finally make you break. I’m nowhere near done with you”. Geonhak looked at the other who had his trademark smirk plastered on his face once again, this time not minding it a single bit. 

He felt the demon putting his hands on his chest before he started leaning in, pressing his lips against his in a soft kiss. When he pulled back he patted his chest with a smile, “until next time”, he said before he vanished into thin air, leaving Geonhak alone in the warehouse.

This was going to get interesting, he thought to himself. A jolt of excitement making its way through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though about making this in to a long fic, but don't know for sure yet.


End file.
